Before Your Love
by RabbitDork101
Summary: Zac wrote V a love song, now it's her turn. ONESHOT


Before Your Love

By RabbitDork101

Summary- Zac wrote V a love song, now it is her turn.

Disclaimer- I don't own HSM or Kelly Clarkson's song "Before Your Love"…I am merely borrowing it to fit my story.

Zac sighed. He was on the plane heading out to Salt Lake City to film the final installment of HSM. He was excited. Vanessa and he had been apart for a month and a half and he missed her dearly. When first met her, he thought he could live off the sound of her voice, but now it didn't seem so easy. At night he found himself lying awake craving for the sound of her light snore, her incoherent mumbles and her soft skin innocently brushing against his as they shifted in the night. To Zac, a king sized bed seemed a lot bigger without Vanessa in it.

The great reunion would be taking place a week before their three year anniversary. Zac wanted it to be special, candle light dinner, a walk on the beach, and a quick visit to the place he asked her to be his girlfriend. He would do all of this without being spotted by the pesky paparazzi that flocked toward the city during filming. Ashley would take care of that, whatever that meant. Zac sighed again and thought of his raven haired love.

In Salt Lake waiting impatiently for her boyfriend, Vanessa sat restlessly on her bed tapping her pen to the side of her notebook. She was going to blow Zac away with a beautiful song just like he had her, except she would be playing on the piano instead of the guitar. The only problem was expressing her feeling for him through song. "Say Ok" was a great way to express her security with Zac…but she didn't write it.

Vanessa sighed. She began to speak out loud, "Something to do with love…or stupid like how I love all his bad habits. Damn it, think V, you're not stupid, you know how you feel just sing them out." She began to get impatient when suddenly she got an idea. She furiously began to write and hum out little tunes and sing little tid bits. She had about the first verse and chorus done when she looked at her cell. Noticing the time she stood up and went to go pick up her boyfriend from the airport.

At the airport, Zac had just retrieved his bags and was patiently waiting for Vanessa to show up. He wasn't sure how much longer he could wait due to the lone paparazzi standing to the side of him asking questions. Zac saw Vanessa and instantly walked towards her. They met halfway and instantly embraced. What was a friendly embrace going to do to their careers? The two were dying for any kind of physical contact, and in such a public place, this was the best it was going to get. The pap instantly began snapping pictures of the tender moment.

"I missed you." Zac whispered sincerely into her ear.

"I bet you I missed you more." Vanessa teased.

"Whatever. Let's go, so I can prove to you I missed you more." Zac reached for her hand and they headed to the car.

It was Thursday and the happy couple was celebrating their anniversary on Saturday. Vanessa was putting the finishing the final touches on her song. She was ecstatic because to her it was the greatest song, save Zac's, she had ever heard. She was so happy she had finished, but she did feel bad because whenever Zac asked what she was doing she would shrug him off.

Zac was curious as to what Vanessa had been constantly writing in the black notebook she had. She never told him, and never showed him. He was walking up to her room to get his script, he seemed to have misplaced it/Vanessa thought it would be funny to hide it. He walked into her room and saw her sleeping with her black notebook in her hand. Zac's curiosity won out to the privacy of his girlfriend. He reached down and picked up the notebook. Her graceful handwriting was all over the page.

In big bold letters, chorus was written at the top.

"_I never lived before your love_

_I never felt before you touch…"_

Zac stopped reading there because Vanessa shifted. He grabbed his script and placed the notebook on the bed side table and kissed Vanessa and then quietly walked out.

Saturday had finally come and the two were really nervous. Ashley had told/posted bulletins around town saying Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens would be at a specific place, on the other side of town from the beach they were sharing their romantic evening. Zac had it planned out and then Vanessa had begged him to stop by a shop before they headed off for dinner. Zac caved when she gave him the puppy dog eyes.

That night Vanessa had left her hair down in its natural curls and wore a cute little black dress. Zac was dresses smartly in a suit.

When they arrived at the shop Vanessa got out and grabbed Zac's hand and her little black notebook. They walked in and Zac saw a piano and a lone chair in the room. Zac wasn't sure what was going on, but he trusted Vanessa.

"Come on, I have a present for you." Zac sat on the chair while Vanessa took her place at the piano and set up her note book. She reached out and handed Zac a C.D. Zac was confused, she was giving him a C.D.?

"Thanks V." He looked at the unmarked C.D. "What's on it?"

"You'll see. Ok, so I know you've been anxious to see what I've been writing in my notebook, well now you get to see, well hear. Zac, this song is nothing but the truth, and I want you to know that I love you." Vanessa said with all her heart.

"I love you, too." Zac watched as Vanessa nodded, took a deep breath and then began to play on the grand piano.

_I wonder how I ever made it through the day_

_How did I settle for the world in shades of gray?_

_When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same_

_And you don't know why…_

Vanessa paused, as her voice cracked. "Sorry, I'm just really nervous, and I don't know why." She gave a reassuring smile towards Zac and began to play again.

_I wonder how I ever made it through the day_

_How did I settle for the world in shades of gray?_

_When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same_

_And you don't know why_

_Then I looked into your eyes_

_With the road stretched out in front of me _

_And I realized_

_I never lived _

_Before your love_

_I never felt_

_Before your touch_

_I never needed anyone to make me feel alive_

_But then again_

_I wasn't really living_

_I never lived_

_Before your love_

_I wanted more than just an ordinary live_

_All of my dreams seem like castles in the sky_

_I stand before you_

_And my heart is in your hands_

_And I don't know how_

_I survived without your kiss_

_Cause you've given me a reason to exist_

_I never lived _

_Before your love_

_I never felt_

_Before your touch_

_I never needed anyone to make me feel alive_

_But then again_

_I wasn't really living_

_I never lived_

_Before your love_

_I never lived before your love_

_And I don't know why_

_Why the sun decides to shine_

_But you breathed you love into me just in time_

_I never lived _

_Before your love_

_I never felt_

_Before your touch_

_I never needed anyone to make me feel alive_

_But then again_

_I wasn't really living_

_I never lived_

_I never lived_

_Before_

_Your_

_Love._

Vanessa sang all the notes beautifully after her rocky start. She sighed as she reached the end. She lifter her hands to wipe her tears away, when she noticed they were shaking. As she went to brush the tears away, she felt Zac's hands already doing it for her. She reached up and wiped his few tears away. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes, and then leaned into kiss. They went about the rest of the night happy, knowing they had made the right choice 3 years ago by auditioning for the Disney Channel movie High School Musical. If they hadn't, they never would have met their soul mate.

So what do you guys think?

Good? Bad?

Reviews are always welcomed! Thanks for reading.


End file.
